1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glow plug with a heating rod formed of an inner pole and a glow tube in which there is a heating element which is electrically joined to the inner pole.
2. Description of Related Art
A glow plug of the initially-mentioned type, which is known, for example, from Published German Patent Application 41 33 338, can be made in the form of a rod glow plug and is used, for example, as a starting aid for an air-compressing internal combustion (i.e., Diesel) engine.
Glow plugs are, moreover, used also for ignition support in heating devices.
The problem with conventionally known glow plugs of this type is that they do not satisfy the future requirements for a short heat-up time, or the shortening of the heat-up time must be bought at the cost of reducing the service life of the glow plug.